Scotland's Visit
by waterrain
Summary: England hates the fact that Scotland has decided to visit him. However England was grateful for at least it was not Ireland and that blasted army of fairies who were trained to hate him along with playing tricks on him.
1. Scotland Arrives

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I have no idea exactly how to make the whole Scottish accent and I do not want to butcher it.**

England was biting his lip and hated the face he felt a little afraid that Scotland was coming to visit. He honestly hated it when his one or all of his brothers decide to visit. After all it is never does end well and England sighs bitterly for there is no one really who likes him.

"At least I have the fairies, but then again they would listen to Ireland over me. However a few of the fairies like me over Ireland." England muttered to himself and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "At least it is not Ireland and his army of fairies whom he trained to hate me that are coming over."

He jumped a few feet up into the air for the door was slammed opened and England swore loudly as he fell down to the floor. His teeth gritted together in annoyance as he saw the short dark red hair of Scotland and those laughing dark green eyes that always seem to be mocking him.

"Hi, England." Scotland said loudly and he smirked for England was on the floor. He laughed and then laughed some more when he saw England's glare. As if that glare would frighten a fly and it was certainly not enough to make Scotland feel fearful not one wee bit at all.

"Hello, Scotland." England snapped angrily and he sighed heavily for Scotland just kept on laughing at him.

'Why the bloody hell does he always have to laugh and pick me. Damnit, It is annoying and I hate it. Yet I have to put up with it and everything else that my brothers do to me.' England thought bitterly and then shook his head. 'I wish they were like Canada and half the time they would just disappear out of thin air, but then again it would still be bad. Hell it might be worse if I couldn't see or notice them.'

"You are still a wee little lad." Scotland stated bluntly and he smirked down at England who was still on the floor sulking. "You have gotten smaller. You look like a wee little lassie instead of a lad. You know that England?"

England gritted his teeth and forced a smile upon his lips despite wanting to yell at him along with hitting him square in the jaw. He managed to get himself off of the floor and looked fiercely with his green eyes at Scotland, but then he was pulled into a hug and it was a tight one. England mentally swore and knew Scotland was doing all of this on purpose.

"Your hips are tiny just like a lassie's." Scotland said smoothly and he noticed that England was struggling to get out of the hug, but it only made him hug tighter and tighter. He dully noted that England's face was turning red and then blue. Scotland let him and watched as England fell onto the floor gasping for air while trying to glare at him angrily, but failed miserably and he heard the loud coughing.

"Do you need CPR?" Scotland asked innocently and he heard England's raspy voice say 'Hell no.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Um What do You Still Have

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

England managed to catch his breath and then shakily stood up while looking angrily at Scotland.

"You have been hanging around France too much." England stated bluntly and his arms were crossed. Scotland rolled his eyes and then snickered at him.

"I doubt France has hugged you until your face turned blue." Scotland commented lightly and he smirked at England's flushed cheeks.

"You are not as bad as France. He is one perverted as hell frog." England muttered bitterly as he remembered France's actions and then shuddered in distaste. Scotland raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"He only does that because due to the simple fact of you being rather weak and pretty." Scotland commented causally and he watched as England angrily bite his own lip. "You hold yourself back and others take advantage of your weakness."

"Fuck off, Scotland." England snapped angrily and his green eyes were flashing. "No one is taking advantage of me whether it be figuratively or literally."

Scotland chuckled darkly and then looked at England with cold dark green eyes. He grabbed him around the hips and then slammed England belly first onto the floor. Scotland sat down on his back and held England's wrists above his head.

"It would be easy for anyone to take you." Scotland stated flatly and then his grip tightened. "You really let yourself fall ever since America left you and became bigger than you. Beaten by your own colony how sad and he is more talked about than you, England. You have been forgotten by the world and left out in the cold by everyone."

Suddenly England broke the hold and threw Scotland backwards. He did not notice the fact that Scotland's dark green eyes widened in surprise and shock of England being able to get free.

"Go to hell. You do not know a fucking thing." England said coldly and his eyes were like glaciers. "You do not understand anything about me and I sure as hell don't want you too. I know you would use it against me, Scotland."

Scotland looked at him for a moment and did not look away from England. He was about to say something, but then noticed that England's green eyes were filling up in tears and somehow he felt a little guilty for causing it.

"Just go and leave me alone. I would rather be alone forever and ever rather than to be so fucking crushed again. Bloody hell it has been such a damn long time since America became damn independent and my heart is still broken over it." England said bitterly and tears were falling down. "I'm pathic, useless, worthless, and a complete moppet. Go away and don't come here ever again, Scotland."

Scotland sighed heavily and he watched as England curled up into a tight ball. His heart felt slightly clenched at the sight of England curled up and seeing tears rolling down those pale cheeks. Scotland felt torn and he wanted to make fun of England, but didn't find it in his heart to do such a thing right now.

"Come on, England. Cheer up at least you still have umm what do you still have?" Scotland said calmly and he hugged England from behind.

"I hate you." England muttered quietly and Scotland sighed heavily, but he still hugged him despite feeling a little annoyed with those words.

"I know, but at least I'm here unlike your other so called friends and allies." Scotland stated bluntly and he felt England shaking in his arms.

"I wouldn't call them friends. They are not very good friends. Always insulting me and hurting my feels without thinking. Well expect Japan, but he always agrees with America now a days. I have no one who cares only about me. I bloody hate it." England muttered bitterly and he closed his eyes for a moment, but then opened them up and blinked away his tears. He tried to get out of Scotland's hug, but failed at it and instead England chose to just lean back.

"I never knew you hated being alone and all by yourself. I thought you enjoyed it and embraced it whole heartily." Scotland muttered quietly and he noticed that England was on his lap, but did not mind and instead pulled him in closer.

"Scotland, No one enjoys being alone." England whispered in a low voice and he bite his lip to prevent his tears from falling again. Scotland kissed the top of his blond hair and then used one hand to wipe away the tears he knew England has falling down.

"I could kick America's ass for you. I could place the blame on the fact he pokes fun at kilts and I happen to wear one." Scotland said in a serious voice and he heard England's quiet chuckle. "I mean it, England."

"I can handle it." England replied calmly and he begun to move away from Scotland's lap, but then he was pulled back again.

"It is not a matter of handling it. You ought to give America a piece of your mind and tell him what you said to me such as Fuck Off." Scotland stated bluntly and he heard England sigh heavily.

"He would just laugh at me and I just can't stay upset with him." England muttered and he felt Scotland's lips on the top of his head.

"Why not just let America go. You do not need him." Scotland commented softly and his blood was boiling for why can England not simply let America go.

"I just do not know what to do, Scotland." England stated calmly and he was released from the hug. Scotland stood up first and then he pulled England up to his feet. He quickly picked England up and then laughed loudly.

"Come on and just have a wee bit of fun. Forget about things and let's get drunk until we can't remember a damn thing." Scotland said cheerfully and he was trying to drag England away from this gloomy mood which seemed to be catching. "Your doom and gloom mood is bring me down, England. Not in a good way either."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Drunk Because Of Scotland

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

Scotland chuckled loudly for England was drunk and it was only because him.

"Hey, England." Scotland said in a mocking voice and he was doing this on purpose fully knowing it would piss off England.

"Bloody hell, Scotland. What the fuck do you want? Every single damn person wants something from me, but do they give me anything? Fuck no and hell no." England snapped firmly and he glared viciously at Scotland. "So tell me Scotland what the bloody hell do you want from me. I have nothing left to give expect my worthless body."

"How do you feel about Amer-" Scotland started to ask, but then England punched the wooden table and his fist went through it.

"You know what that damn brat can go fuck off if he thinks I'll keep on letting him use me! I'm bloody sick and tired of his fucking whining! For fucks sake I use to be the fucking British Empire! " England shouted angrily and his green eyes were fierce. His fists were clenched and Scotland smirked for that was the England he use to know before America got to him.

"How would you feel about going to America right here and now." Scotland commented causally and he smirked at England who chuckled darkly.

"I'll give America a piece of my mind." England stated coldly and then he smiled to himself. "No one bloody fucks around with my damn feelings. I'm tired of everyone fucking around with me and their bloody bitching."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. You Are Tons Of Fun

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Thank you to those who have reviewed.**

Scotland's cheeks were flushed for moment for England was suddenly sitting on his lap and looking at him with those brilliant, but dazed green eyes.

"I want another drink, Scotland." England muttered and then added. "Bloody hell it is taking longer than I fucking thought to get to that lousy good for nothing brat's hotel."

"The driver said it would take four hours." Scotland commented lightly and his hand's were on England's thin hips.

"That bloody arse lied and he is swiping our damn money….Robbing us bloody blind because we are fucked up on whatever or at least I am completely screwed up with that alcohol. Well it is my people's money, but oh what the fuck I don't care." England managed to say and his hands were on Scotland's shoulder. "You know what pisses me off royally."

"What?" Scotland asked and he was slowly rubbing England's hips.

"That brat use to be tiny, but he is fucking taller than me and I know it is not by much…I'm pissed off and you are fucking taller than me by ah bloody hell I don't know by how much." England muttered bitterly and his hands went to Scotland's dark red hair caressing slightly. "Oh and your hair is fucking nicer and softer than mine."

"What to know what else is better than yours." Scotland said teasingly and he was smirking at England before whispering in his right ear. "Mine is bigger and I actually put it to use."

"Fuck you Scotland. Just fuck you and your lousy arse." England snapped angrily and his hands went behind Scotland's backside. He groped him and then added calmly. "Although it is a fucking sweet arse. Bloody jackasses and everyone thinks they are so much fucking better than me. You know what they can go fuck themselves and have an orgy with each other."

"England, You are tons of fun." Scotland stated calmly and he grinned at England's upset expression.

"Bloody drunk off my ass and I'm fun, but at least I'm not easy like you." England said coldly and his hand was out of Scotland's pants.

"You are just upset that you have not been laid in years. Oh wait..Are you still a virgin." Scotland asked in a questioning voice and he grinned at him. "Bet you are darling."

"Fuck you Scotland. As if I would ever bleeding tell you." England snapped angrily and his cheeks were burning.

"You are so uptight England. You need to loosen up more." Scotland commented calmly and his hands were inside of England's pants feeling his bottom. "You have one tight ass."

"Go to bloody hell, Kilt wearing twit." England managed to say and his hands were gripping Scotland's red hair tightly. "Hands out of my damn pants. I'm not some tart who would fuck in bloody public or in a damn car…Unless I'm completely and hopelessly wasted out of my bleeding mind."

"Have you ever had sex?" Scotland asked and he had a feeling England will not answer him.

"I really fucking hate you at times." England muttered bitterly and he let go of Scotland's hair.

"You are still a wee little virgin. I can teach you." Scotland commented lightly and he smirked at England's furious expression.

"Fuck you. I have my books, my porn, I touch myself every single damn night for hours, and I can top you any bleeding day of the fucking week. I'm England and I won't bottom to anyone. So either go fuck yourself or I'll fuck you, but your not going to fucking fuck me." England sneered viciously and his hand was inside of Scotland's pants. He had his hand on Scotland's bottom and he groped him. "You won't believe the things I do to myself. Fucking hell I have been sexually frustrated for a very very fucking long time."

" What do you do to yourself?" Scotland asked curiously and he felt England's fingers toying with his hole.

"You might bloody find out tonight. Have to deal with that fucking idiot who keeps on messing with my damn emotions." England said coldly and then he kissed Scotland on the lips.

'I do enjoy it when England is drunk and he is quite unpredictable. Man, He has such a foul little mouth and he is only getting started. I wonder if he'll remember anything in the morning?' Scotland thought to himself and he kissed England back.

"This is your stop." The Driver stated flatly and England pulled his hand out of Scotland's pants. He looked at the driver and then smirked at him for the hand he used to get out the money was the one that had been inside of Scotland's pants.

"About bloody time. Here is the money and a little tip." England managed to say and he smirked for the Driver wrinkled his nose. Scotland grinned and he grabbed England's hand.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. You Are Such A

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Don't worry ****Sakisha your English is not bad and please keep on reviewing. I do enjoy reading reviews and thank you to those who have reviewed. Reviews are my Fuel.**

England pounded on the door with his fists while Scotland laughs loudly for it looks like America is not home, but then he was grabbed by England and his mouth was invaded by England's tongue. The kiss was hot and passionate.

"Now shut the fuck up, Scotland." England stated coldly and he had Scotland against America's front door. His right knee was between Scotland's legs and England was smirking.

"You know what darling. Let's fuck right here and now. You up against this door, It would be smashing as hell, and we might even get caught while I fuck you." England whispered lewdly into Scotland's right ear and he grinned at the blush on Scotland's cheeks. "What a turn on, right? It makes me hard and I rather do want to fuck your tight ass."

Scotland moaned as he felt his bottom being groped, England pulled down their pants, and his length was between Scotland's legs.

"You want me, Scotland? To be inside of your tight little Scottish ass." England purred in a seductive voice and his hands still groping Scotland's bottom.

"Don't be a damn tease, England." Scotland managed to say and he groaned for England was purposely teasing his hold, but not entering. "And you wonder why a lot of Nations hate you. It is because you are such a fucking teasing all the damn time."

England chuckled and then moved away while smirking.

"You can wait until there is a proper bed. I did promise you, right?" England commented smoothly and he watched as Scotland's face turned red.

"Fuck that England." Scotland snapped angrily and he pulled up his pants, but then grabbed England whose pants were still to his knees and he put England against America's front door. Scotland smirked for those green eyes were glaring at him and this time his knee was between England's legs. "You are always teasing and taunting."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Why

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. ****Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Fuck that England." Scotland snapped angrily and he pulled up his pants, but then grabbed England whose pants were still to his knees and he put England against America's front door. Scotland smirked for those green eyes were glaring at him and this time his knee was between England's legs. "You are always teasing and taunting."

England smirked and then snickered at Scotland that seemed to be annoyed with him.

"I just love seeing your face looking so damn sexually frustrated." England purred and he tilted his head up at Scotland who shook his head.

"You are such a brat, England." Scotland stated as he moved his hands to around England's hips and slowly drifted downward,

"Heh, I'm younger than you. So really you should have more patient besides what if America shows up?" England said smugly and then he bite his lip for Scotland's hand groped him on his bare bottom.

"I do not care. I just want you now and your playing too much with me." Scotland stated firmly and he gently had three fingers enter inside of England's entrance.

"I'm just getting started." England managed to say before he moaned lewdly for Scotland's fingers were hitting the correct spot and it made him feel pretty good.

"Ah, It appears I have found it." Scotland stated calmly and his lips curled up into a smirk.

"Fuck you, Scotland." England moaned loudly as those fingers moved inside of him and he felt his cheeks burning. "Just fuck you."

"I'll have you in front of America's door, but you can have me in bed." Scotland said smugly and he enjoyed making England moan in pleasure. His other hand he used to undo his pants and he pressed his length against England's manhood. His fingers exited out of England and he was just about ready to have him, but then Scotland was suddenly pulled away and he saw a pair of angery blue eyes.

'Oh fucking hell.' Scotland mentally thought to himself and he wondered why his luck sucked so badly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. It Was Not Like I Was Worried

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. ****Reviews are my Fuel.**

'Oh fucking hell.' Scotland mentally thought to himself and he wondered why his luck sucked so badly. America grabbed Scotland and held him up in the air. His blue eyes were blazing, not a trace of a smile on his lips, and he glared at Scotland. England was leaning against the door and trying to catch his breath.

"You tried to take England against his will and I'll kick your ass for that jackass. I saw his tears and I won't let you get away with it." America said firmly and England wiped away his tears in annoyance.

"Bloody hell, America. I was enjoying it a lot and those were not tears of pain." England stated firmly and he pulled up his pants. America blinked his blue eyes and then nodded at him. Scotland's face was turning blue and he was trying to speak, but he was not able too.

"Oh, okay. Heh sorry about that Scotland." America commented cheerfully as he set him down gently and then smiled brightly. "It was not as if I was worried or anything at all about you, England."

England rolled his eyes and Scotland pulled up his pants. America was humming as he looked away and his cheeks were flushed.

'Jeez, I didn't want England to know I was worried about him.' America mentally thought to himself and pouted. 'Oh well he won't see right through me at all.'

"Uh huh sure, America." England said in a mocking voice and he shook his head.

"Yep. I was only trying to be a hero and you looked like you needed some help." America said happily and he tilted his head. "So what do you guys need?"

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. In Case Of A

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

To be honest America was mentally erasing the scene he had saw with Scotland…His mind blanked out and he was on default mode which happened to be all smiles along with being all cheerful.

'Just something's I'm better off not knowing at all.' America thought to himself and he mentally shuddered. 'Such as England having a sex life and that kind of stuff.'

"Yep. I was only trying to be a hero and you looked like you needed some help." America said happily and he tilted his head. "So what do you guys need?"

"Hey, America. I got a question for you." Scotland commented causally and he was grinning.

"What is it?" America asked smoothly and he smiled brightly.

"Are you a virgin?" Scotland asked innocently while grinning and he was punched in the face by England.

"America, You do not have to answer this bloody idiot." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed in annoyance. Scotland snickered and he noticed America's cheeks were a faint shade of pink, but then it was gone.

"Yep, I'm a virgin. Anyway-" America replied simply to Scotland and his cheeks puffed out for he was interrupted.

"Have you ever sucked or been sucked off? Have you ever been kissed or kissed anyone?" Scotland asked calmly and he was holding back a laugh. America's fists clenched and his smile was tense. England sighed deeply and to be honest he forgot why he even decided to go to America's home.

"No and-" America started to say and he was becoming a bit annoyed with Scotland's questions.

"Man and you call yourself a hero. Can't even get laid." Scotland commented teasingly and he heard England groan while muttering 'Blasted idiot.' America smiled in a twisted manner and he gave a short dry laugh before gripping Scotland's hand tightly.

"Hero's do not need sex." America stated bluntly and then he let go. "Besides I'm perfectly happy being independence from such things."

"I'm sorry about Scotland." England told him calmly and he sighed deeply.

"It's cool, England. Oh and remember safe sex." America commented cheerfully and he grinned at England's shocked expression. "I know about sex, but personally I don't want it at all. Have fun and I'm going to play some video games to forget all about seeing Scotland and you…"

"Quick question. Where were you?" England asked and he heard America chuckle.

"Heh, I was in Switzerland and it was tons of fun. I dressed up like a girl and even had a pretty blonde wig which went to my hips. I tricked Switzerland and man when he found out it was me. Well I had to flee because he was pretty pissed off." America said calmly and then he added. "You two have fun and don't think about trying to do whatever you were doing before I showed up...inside my bedroom or on my bed. "

"What?" England asked in a shocked voice for America to say such things and he was not even thinking about doing Scotland in America's bed. Sure outside against the front door is fine, but not inside and on America's bed.

"Why not?" Scotland asked in a whining voice and he noticed England's annoyed glare.

"Cause I have tons of weapons like guns, swords, pocket knives, hand grenades, whips, and all sorts of weapons. Don't want you two to get hurt and my bedroom is pretty messy too." America commented cheerfully and he smiled happily at them.

"What the fuck, America." Scotland said and his eyes were wide in shock. England rolled his eyes and he already knew the reason.

'Something dealing with monsters such as Zombies and the undead.' England mentally thought to himself and he sighed heavily. 'He watches and reads too much horror even though it gives him bloody nightmares.'

"In case of a Zombie attack." America commented in a serious voice and he watched as they walked away slowly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Come On

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You for reviewing. Reviews are my Fuel.**

"Why the bloody hell did you ask America those kinds of questions." England said in an annoyed voice and he gritted his teeth together.

"I was just a wee bit curious. Whether or not you fucked him." Scotland told him calmly and then he smirked at England.

"Fuck you, Scotland." England muttered quietly and he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, You are pissed off with me." Scotland commented smoothly and then chuckled to himself.

"Of course I'm fucking pissed off with you." England told him and he clenched his fists together.

"I was wondering if America would join us and it would be one kinky threesome. We could fuck him and show him sex is wonderf-" Scotland said lewdly and his words were cut off by England's firm kiss.

"Hell no. Leave America out of it and don't you dare fucking touch him or his ass or any part of him." England stated firmly and he was in a foul mood.

"You are protective over him despite those tears from earlier." Scotland commented calmly and he raised an eyebrow at England's cheeks which were flushed. "Why is that little brother of mine?"

"It is none of your damn business and it is not like you would understand." England said simply and then he added smoothly. "Just to let you know no sex tonight."

"Why the hell not?" Scotland asked in an annoyed voice and his arms were crossed.

"America killed the mood a little, but not completely. You however fucking murdered it twice and then pissed on it several times." England said coldly and Scotland sulked.

"Why because I asked America if he was a virgin and whether or not he sucked-" Scotland commented lightly and he was smirking to himself. He was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole with his comments.

"Bloody hell, Scotland. Shut up and by the way you shall sleep outside tonight." England stated firmly and then he flipped Scotland off. "No sex at all."

"Aw, Come on England. It is not like I was talking about fucking America and making him cry." Scotland said in a mocking voice and he rolled his eyes.

"If you ever fucking do that Scotland. There would be hell to pay." England commented coldly and his green eyes were blazing.

"Okay, Okay. You are so touchy and protective." Scotland muttered and his cheeks were puffed out. "Alright fine, No talking about America in a sexual way."

'Scotland honestly does not understand my feelings toward America. I can still remember when America was small and how he use to wet the bed. I have a lot of blackmail material on him, but yet I do not use against him. He is like a younger brother to me and there is nothing sexual to it. Well to be honest I would not mind taking America...It is best not to think about it too much. Honestly Scotland enjoys making me mad and great I'm going to have some interesting dreams..Lousy jerk.' England thought to himself and he walked inside of his home leaving Scotland locked out.

"Please let me in, England." Scotland whined despite knowing how stubborn England can be at times and that it was in vain.

"No. You can sleep by the front door and think about why your words pissed me off royally." England commented firmly and he made sure every single window was locked before making his way to the bedroom while thinking if Scotland behaved himself then he would have sex with him. Scotland crossed his arms and sulked before rolling his eyes.

"Oh well, my dear little brother is pissed off with me and refuses to have sex." Scotland muttered bitterly, but then he thought of something and grinned. "Might as well call America and have a wee bit of fun."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. A Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. On youtube I have been listening to Panzerkampf which is by Sabaton a ****power metal**** band from ****Falun****, ****Sweden**** formed in 1999. **

**The number one line that is really stuck inside my head would have to be 'Into the mother land the German army marched' and the second line is 'Where are your people'. Of course there are some other lines that is stuck inside of my head and it is a pretty good song.**

**The one I watched and listened to on youtube was ****Russia - Hetalia [Panzerkampf].**

Scotland smirked as he flipped open his cell phone and begun to call America's number.

"Hey, America." Scotland commented smoothly and he was grinning to himself.

"What." America said flatly and to be honest he was still a bit annoyed with Scotland.

"England needs help from a hero. Oh and you have the keys to his home, right?" Scotland told him bluntly and he wondered if America will fall for it or not.

"How can I help? Of course I have keys to get inside of England's house." America stated calmly, but inside he felt worried about England and didn't mention it.

'Gullible so very gullible.' Scotland thought to himself and mentally laughed.

"You have to wear a sluttish girl outfit that is really showy and get here to England's home as soon as possible. Otherwise he will die and-" Scotland started to say, but then he was cut off by America.

"Alright. I will be there as quickly as I can, but it will take a little bit of time for I have to buy that kind of outfit. Due to the fact I do not own anything like that only long dresses and skirts which is a long story. Later, Scotland. Tell England to hold on because the hero will be coming." America commented firmly and Scotland smirked to himself as he ended the call.

"This is going to be so much fun and England is going to be in for a shock." Scotland said smugly to himself and he sat on the front porch smirking.

"I wonder what kind of sluttish girl outfit America will wear?" Scotland wondered out loud while grinning and he knew for a fact that America has keys to England's home.

'Killing a few birds by using only one stone.' Scotland thought and he forced himself to be patient. 'So gullible and he'll be able to open the door. Heh, I got a few plans up my sleeves and I'm glad England locked me out. America can open the door and well it is going to be a ton of fun.'

Meanwhile England was sleeping and before he went to sleep made sure to lock along with blocking his bedroom door by using a heavy desk.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. **

Scotland smirked as he looked at America's outfit and his eyes scanned it thoroughly. The short black mini skirt, black high heels, a mid drift showing and not to mention short sleeved black tube top with having the black bra strap showing.

Scarlet lips, dark blue eye shadow, and black eye liner along with black mascara was the type of make up America was wearing. Scotland smirked and noticed the black choker around America's neck.

"Think this will help England?" America asked in a curious voice and he begun to unlock the door, but then Scotland held him from behind.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing America?" Scotland asked smoothly and he had America pressed against the door.

"White panties that feel like silk." America replied calmly and slipped out of Scotland's grasp. "England needs us."

"Oh yes he does really honest to goodness need us." Scotland said in a husky voice and he was smirking as America opened the door. "He should be up in his bedroom."

"Alright." America commented happily and he led the way. Scotland smiled to himself, he watched as the mini skirt moved about for America was in a hurry, and saw the panties several times. Scotland tried to open the door, but it was locked and mentally groaned for was all of this for not.

'Then again America is here and looking rather..' Scotland thought to himself, but his train of thought was stopped by the sound of America ripping the door off its hinges and he gapped for a moment in shock. 'Wow, He is really strong.'

America cheerfully picked up the heavy desk and put it to the side. Scotland noticed England was up and looking rather pissed off.

"Why the bloody hell did you destroy my door?" England asked angrily and his arms were crossed.

"Well Scotland said that you needed my help." America answered honestly and Scotland noticed that England's eyes went wide.

'Ah, he finally notices the outfit.' Scotland thought smugly and he held America from behind. 'I wonder if England will still be pissed off or not?'

Scotland kissed the side of America's neck despite the fact that America was able to rip England's oak door off of it's hinges with such ease and it might be a bit risky, but Scotland didn't care and he knew it would upset England.

"England needs our help, America. This is helping him and I'll be having my lips on your neck." Scotland whispered into his ear and he felt America relax.

'Thank goodness America is gullible. Along with wanting to help others and being quite eager about it too.' Scotland mentally thought to himself and he decided to grope America's vital regions.

"Scotland, You son of a bitch!" England yelled loudly and his green eyes were flashing.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
